Reflective material has been applied on articles of clothing and other items in a number of different ways. In particular, pressure-sensitive adhesive reflective tape has been applied to such articles.
Generally, these reflective materials are simply cut into a shape and applied to a substrate. This provides some ornamental appearance, but is relatively one-dimensional.